Locations
Geisterzug The Fürstenzug - Procession of Princes - is an impressive mural depicting most of the Wettin. Amongst the clued in, it has another name - Geisterzug. Ghosts and shades hang around this place, mostly manes. Ectomancers often come here for ancient knowledge. Sometimes a powerful ghost appears here and attacks locals. ;Aspect :It Is Always Haunting Hour ;Faces :Father Giampaolo Loritz (Con And Priest) Palais Brühl-Marcolini/Friedrichstadt Hospital A palace built for a mistress of Augustus the Strong, it is now an hospital in the middle of the oldest industrial district of Dresden, a place filled with ancient sweatshops and poor living and work conditions. The staff is overworked, it is filled with crippled veterans, but it still beams with hope. ;Aspect : A Beacon Of Hope ;Faces : Evert Arend Teufel (Dying Explorer With Too Much Money And Little Sense) The Fountain of Neptune The most imposing fountain of Astdolf lies on the Hospital's grounds. It is a large three story structure, with almost 40 meters. Under the watch of Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite the Elbe fae hold court with others - a neutral ground away from the purifying power of the Elbe. ;Aspect : With Water As My Witness ;Faces :Linus The Worldwalker (Boastful Traveler, Envoy of The Blue) Die Brücke "The Bridge" is a coffeehouse on the New Town, next to the Elbe. It is named due to its alleged reputation as the meeting place of the group with the same name. Today it is a nest for artists and intellectuals, a hunting group for those more refined of the WCV. ;Aspect :Breeding Ground for Secession ;Faces :Frieda Thora Zimmerman (Musician In Need Of A Few Good Friends) :Madame Therese Ebba, WCV (Refined Patron Of Arts) Klaus' Workshop A toy store cramped between a corner of the walls of the Old City, it seems always closed. Inside, it is actually much larger, the workshop of the local White Wizard. Bound spirits and fae use to toil there, allowing powerful enchantments to be made for the White Council. Now it stands empty, protected by wards and slowly losing its magic... ;Aspect :Decaying Place of Wonder ;Faces :Aubrey "Wintersocks" (Elf Foreman) :Justin DuMorne (Ambitious Young Warden) :Klaus The Toymaker (Missing Local Wizard) Semperoper The opera house of Dresden is a beautiful large building, the underneath it are tunnels from before the Saxons built their castle. On the depths, away from the bursting city live ancient ghouls, inbred and quite mad. The so called King of All Ghouls is a very cunning creature, and has a fascination for the arts. This passion sometimes makes him and his servants leave their ancient tunnels... ;Aspect :The Ghoul of the Opera ;Faces :King Leopold The Clever (Clarity of Madness) Albertstadt Pretty much a military town, filled with armory, barracks, nice open places for marching and training exercises, nice homes for officer's families and even a war academy, Albertstadt was the pride of the Saxony military. After the end of the war it barely resembles the thriving district that it was - proper military is forbidden and the government found a new use for their soldiers. Arsenals and war machines stand on almost empty streets, almost abandoned. Veterans hang around and very shady characters start to move in... ;Aspect :Half-Empty Nest Of Trouble ;Faces :Helfried Niklaus Krämer (Veteran With Horrible Secret) :Captain Ludolf Amsing (Insanity Under Carefree Waves) Schwarze Loch Officially a military camp located in the forests outside of Dresden, the Schwarze Loch is actually a supernatural Alcatraz used by the mortal authorities to judge and imprison dangerous criminals from the supernatural world. Not only is it extremely well-guarded, it also has properties inimical to the use of magic, similar to an incredibly strong threshold. Those properties predate the construction of the camp by millenias, but clued-in mortal authorities only recently took notice of them. Very few prisoners in the Schwarze Loch ever meet a sentence other than death or life imprisonment. The true nature and origin of the Schwarze Loch remains unknown, and information remains scarce about the camp itself. Because of this, rumors are abound - some in the supernatural community whisper that the government is feeding the prisoners to a demonic entity. Others, that they are using the prisoners to build a supernatural army. ;Aspect :You Can Never Leave ;Faces :General Helfried Kohl (Ex-commander of the armed forces) - Now in charge of the Schwarze Loch :Warden Tyrius Amsing (White council warden) - Prisoner Tiwaz Industries Deep within Albertstadt there is one major compound that still functions, Tiwaz Industries. A world renowned weapons manufacturer, they deal in more than just mortal guns. Behind the gunpresses and the grenades are anvils and fletchers, people carving runes of battle and applying blessing in the name of the god of single combat, Tyr. Thier weapons have been sold to everyone from mortals to fae to even the occasional vampire. The rumors fly amoung the workers that thier unseen boss is Tyr himself, rumors given power by the occasional sighting of a Valkyrie or Einherjar acting as guard or troubleshooter. ;Aspect :Buisness isn't dead, just slow. ;Faces :Ansgar Ivaldison - A short man, seeming almost a dwarf. Factory Chief and weaponsmith extraordinaire. :Bjorn Langenburg -Constant companion of Ansgar, towering over most others. Dispite his size, a gunsmith capable of very fine work.